1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to human powered water craft. More particularly, the invention relates to a water craft having a universal platform that can be powered by a variety of human powered devices, such as a bicycle.
2. Background of the Related Art
The development of individual pedal powered flotation devices began at least as early as 1967, when Zimmerman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,276) disclosed a pontoon boat having a seat, pedals and handlebars, each uniquely designed for use on the boat, attached in a configuration similar to a bicycle. However, the seat, pedals and handlebars were dedicated for use with the pontoon boat and could not be used with a functioning bicycle.
Hennel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,185) discloses an amphibious motor bike capable of operating on land and carrying the necessary equipment for traveling over water. Before traveling over water, sectionalized pontoons are taken from the side carriers to be assembled and inflated. A water paddle is mounted onto the rear wheel to be rotated thereby and thus propel the motor bike over the water. Steering is controlled by the front handlebars after a rudder swings downward into place below the front wheel. However, this water going vessel is not very maneuverable.
Hill (U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,495) discloses a bicycle powered boat having an integrated, hydrodynamically shaped hull comprising forward and rear hull sections uniquely designed to be secured to and driven by a conventional bicycle. Both hull sections could be mounted on and carried on a rear bicycle carrier or be removed from the bicycle entirely. This device uses a rudder on the forward hull to steer. The vessel is powered by a propeller coupled to a friction roller engaging the rear bicycle wheel. However, reliance on friction for transmission of power to the propeller is less than desirable, especially when the wheel and roller will invariably get wet.
Ankert et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,945) discloses a float for attachment to the frame and axles of a standard bicycle. The bicycle pedals are provided with paddle means and the front wheel is provide with a rudder. However, the paddles provide very low power and efficiency of effort.
Chew (U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,674) discloses a float for a standard bicycle, similar to Ankert et al. above, except that the front wheel is provided with a solid circular disc to act as a rudder and the spokes of the back wheel have impeller cups or vanes attached thereto. However, this arrangement is also low in power and efficiency.
Schneider (U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,392) discloses an outboard propeller drive and steering assembly for a boat. The pedal driven system utilizes a plurality of gears, sprockets, and universal joints to provide a propeller that is steerable with a single rotating hand grip. However, the system is dedicated to use with a specially designed boat and the gear ratio is fixed.
Cunningham (U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,886) discloses a pontoon with a tubular structure to support a standard bicycle. The front wheel is removed and the front fork is attached to a support that is connected to a front rudder. The rear wheel of the bicycles rests on a rotating drum to transfer power to the drive propeller. However, the device still suffers from many of the problems mentioned above.
Cunningham (U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,140) discloses a pontoon with a tubular structure to support a standard bicycle having a combined propeller/rudder unit. The rear wheels of the bicycle rest on a rotating drum to transfer power through a flexible drive shaft to the drive propeller. The front fork is connected with an elaborate directional control system that operates to turn the apparatus in the direction of the handle bars.
Despite the above attempts to provide human powered flotation device, there remains a need for an improved device that is universally adapted to several different types of devices, is lightweight, and is easy to assemble.
It would be desirable if the device would allow for the use of equipment already owned by the operator or that the device be adjustable so that user's of any size can adjust the device to fit them personally. It would also be useful if the equipment could be quickly and easily mounted and dismounted from the device.